Dangerous Nights
by lonewolf448
Summary: When Arriana is ambushed and left to die Team Nancy Drew is here to save the day. What they don't know however is that Herobrine is watching...


**Arriana's POV**

_CRACK!_ Arriana woke with a start before screaming in pain. 'What was that?' she thought. It sounded like lightning but when she looked up at the sky there wasn't a single cloud around. Well whatever it was it was gone now. Nights earlier as she was running through the forest she was ambushed by a skeleton. It had seemed to have planned the whole thing out, even though that wasimpossible since mobs had small brains. The wounds she had gotten then had festered and one looked to even have an infection. She looked back at what had happened and kicked herself for being so stupid.

The skeleton had ambushed her and managed to give her an arrow in her back, right through but thankfully not hitting any organs, and one in her leg. She had just made it up a tree and blocked it off when an arrow left a gash on her forehead. She ended up fainting from the blood loss that night.

She pushed the thoughts of that disaster away and tried to fall back to sleep. She must've spent hours there mulling over the ambush and the lightning noise. Once she dozed off she slept until about midday she guessed since the hot sun was beating right on her.

UUUUUUURghh. She groaned as her stomach screamed for food. All she had left were two bottles of water and a stringy slab of beef. Nibbled on the beef until it was gone, then then drank half of a water bottle. 'One and a half left' she thought to herself. She needed to ration those as much as she could or else they would run out by sundown. She began to nap again.

_CRACK!_ 'The lightning! That one came from behind me! It struck twice more during the next 1minutes in the same fashion as the first two had, without clouds. Then stopped.

'They had all struck the same spot. Peculiar…'

Ten minutes passed. 'I am going to die soon' she realized. She began to cry into the nook of her arm and thought of what she had done with her life.

She had helped many a village by keeping the zombies at bay. She had spied on a mob a creepers until they found out. She had run around the known parts of Minecraftia gathering the warriors of each town to vanquish them.

After that she remembered dimly what life had been like before she was trapped in this world. A nice non-blocky bed, a non-blocky world, real people, and most of all she had had a family. But that was at least five years ago now. Now she was seventeen, homeless, with no family, and about to die. She cried long and hard until exhausted, she cried herself to sleep.

**Pause's POV**

"FULL IRON ARMOR BABY. TAKE THAT PAUSE," shouted Beef from his cave.

"I think I can handle it. Pause assured him as he strode up in full iron armor except for a helmet. What Beef didn't see was that behind his back he had a diamond pick and an enchantment table. When Pause pulled them out Beef got a glimpse, gaped, and strode off muttering about diamonds and having no stinking luck.

Guude and Baj were sitting there watching and laughing. Once they were done though, Guude yelled "Alright guys, that's enough dilly dallying for now. Let's go."

And so they started walking north into the thick forest.

"You can use my enchantment table if you want," Pause said trying to cheer up Beef.

"Fine," moped Beef. "But if you want to kill me while I'm enchanting, you'll regret it."

"Awwww darn." Pause said once his plan was foiled. He had been looking forward to messing with Beef even if it was pretty sad thing to do. Anyways by now Guude and Baj had gotten so far ahead that Pause couldn't see him anymore. After about five minutes of walking he heard Guude shout " HEY WHERE'D THEY GO?"

"OVER HERE!" I screamed back. I started heading toward where his voice was with Beef sulking behind. Before I found them I saw the town. It wasn't much, just a jumble of buildings inside the forest. As we got closer I started to hear people, many people talking to each other in heated tones. I walked inside and immediately saw Guude and Baj talking to one of the villagers.

"…And what does she look like?

"Dark hair, light skin, brown eyes, a dazzling smile, often wore a black leather jacket and jeans to blend in at night, yet most strangely she's not a cube human."

"I believe that there are some truths and lies in those answers," stated Badge. "Now only tell me the truth!" At the last sentence his voice shook with rage.

"I am telling the truth!" the villager squeaked. "She went missing a week ago and we haven't seen any of her since."

"Fine." said Guude. "We'll find this girl, but when we bring her back you better give us a room seeing how it's nearly night."

"Yes sir. I will prepare the room while you are gone."

"Good" answered Guude.

"So we're searching for a dark haired girl, wearing a sleek black outfit that isn't minecraftian style looking?" asked Pause.

"Yeah. I don't see why not." answered Guude.

'Watch' thought Pause. 'Its going to turn night and we're going to have to sleep beneath a tree aren't we.'

And that's exactly what happened.

**Arianna's POV**

'Go away sun. Just let me die without it feeling like Summer all the time.' she thought. Suddenly, she was once again overwhelmed by the fact that she was going to die very soon and she just had to cope with it. Her last water bottle was gone earlier that morning. 'No water means no life' she thought to herself.

She started bawling. Letting her tears fall down her face. The movement of her sobbing started a racking pain in her chest and a muffled gasp escaped her as she rolled off of the tree.

She flew for what felt like forever. Flying like a bird taking flight for the first time, but when she landed on her side and immediately blacked out.


End file.
